


Decay

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [80]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Dark, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Everything is different now.[Prompt 80 – Decay]





	Decay

The big house falls into disrepair. With no staff to take care of it, the manor and the grounds become damaged and overgrown, nothing how it used to be. Yes, it used to be scruffy, but it never looked...

No one wants to go onto the Mayhew estate. In the pub, people talk about it like it is haunted, like there is a curse on it. There is a lot of gossip about the house, and its owner too.

Everyone talks about the scandal of Mr Mayhew and Ted living together in the house. Everyone talks about how the pair were actually a very sweet couple once they got to understand their relationship better. And then the talk always turns to how creepy the house looks now it is empty.

The incident was the talk of the village. News was unreliable and greatly exaggerated like all gossip, but soon everyone learned the truth. Mr Mayhew, in the depths of the depression that nearly took him in his youth, stuck a rifle in his mouth and shot a bullet through his head.

It horrified everyone. No one expected it. Not even Ted. Maybe Mr Mayhew didn’t either; after all, he was so cheerful that morning...

Ted moved away only weeks after Mr Mayhew’s suicide. Maybe he just couldn’t live in the house where his partner killed himself. Maybe he wanted to escape the gossip and commotion of the villagers.

So, yes, the house crumbles with age and neglect. No one goes near it, not even Ted.

But there is one place he does go. Every Sunday, he returns to the village to visit Ralph’s grave. And he always finds it clean and covered in fresh flowers. Because the villagers may let the house crumble, but Mr Mayhew will never be forgotten.


End file.
